


Needy

by CrazyValentine



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, bottom!Joe, hardzello, i had this idea at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyValentine/pseuds/CrazyValentine
Summary: Joe is very needy and let Ben  dominate him to find a bit of relief. Maybe...





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is pure horny thing.  
> And i had this idea at 2 am.

 

Joe never though he would be in this situation, but here he was. A fucking mess and it was all his fault.  
When had he imagined that letting Ben be in charge was a good idea? Oh he knew his partner was a cheecky bastard, but this? He would regret it, sooner or later. The problem was that Joe was very very needy in this period so he assumed that letting the blond dominate him was a good way to find relief. Oh how wrong had he been, damn it.  
Speaking of the devil... Ben turned to him with a grin and asked "are you enjoying this, Joe?", his pure smile taking over his face. He knew how to use his words like magic, fuck. Joe let out a sigh and answered a " _very_ ". He had to control himself, they weren't alone, they were in the middle of an interview with Rami and Gwil too.  
Joe was nervous, shy and also quite embarrassed. Certainly the other two would have realized it by now, but he hoped the interviewer wouldn’t. And especially that it wasn’t too noticeable to the camera.  
Of course, fortunately, he was a grown man and knew how to keep his needs at bay, but concentrating in certain situations was really difficult. Ben was teasing him in so many ways.  
First of all he was sitting straight, one ankle over the knee, with that dominant aura envelopping him. He gave him those wanting stares, almost starving. And to make it worse, perhaps the worst thing of all, Ben -pretending to pull out the phone to check a notification, in a moment of emptiness- had turned on the minimum vibration of the butt plug. This was hard, in all senses. Ben knew what he was doing and was determinated to drive Joe insane.  
The reddish had to half-lay on the chair to avoid loud gasps, but obviouslly this wasn't Ben's plan.  
He leaned to his ear, whispering, "Joe, honey, where are your manners? This is not how a good boys behave. **_Sit straight_**. "  
And Joe wanted to kill him, but Ben's voice, gosh, was an order and so Joe obeyed. He sat up. Butt glued to the seat. Back erect, together with something else. He thanked the lord that he had large trousers on or he would have been caught by now... A very high and pitched whimper escaping his mouth. The movement had made the plug enter his hole deeper, touching his prostate. And not happy, after a minute, the pretty bitch that was his boyfriend had increased the intensity of the waves.  
The older was red in the face, panting, white knuckles clenching the armrests. He wasn't even listening anymore. If Ben had increased the shock again or the interview hadn’t been over within a few minutes, Joe was sure that he would have come into his underwear with a scream.  
He was going to collapse when Ben touched his arm, helping him to get up. Another moan. The sex toy had moved again, brushing inside him. His eyes were starting to water. It was all too hot. Too much.  
Joe shook hands with the interviewer automatically and let himself be guided by Ben to the bathroom, the vibration finally off.  
Joe felt Ben's hands brush against his cheeks, wiping away a few tears. "It's okay love, I'm here, relax" the british voice made him melt, "please" was the answer, voice not more than a shaking murmur. The blond was quick to undress him and before Joe knew it, he had removed the plug. A sigh of relief and frustration escaped from his lips. "Ben" a tiny prayer.  
Joe was overwhelmed, what was he asking for? Mercy? To cum? To go back home? He had no idea... But Ben could read his mind better than anyone else and a "You're gonna get laid and spill all over the sink" was all Joe needed to squirm.  
In a few seconds he was bent at 90 °, hands resting on white ceramic, Ben with his pants lowered behind him. "I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow baby, you've been so good, you deserve this" a deep voice words and a sweet kiss near his hair said and Joe was in ecstasy as he purred a "yes" in return.  
"Stay still, okay?" Ben said as he slipped two digits into his pulsing buttohole. There was no resistance, thanks to the toy, so soon he inserted a third finger. At the fourth Joes was almost crying, but they didn’t have lube so the prep had to be good. Ben would have never forgive himself if he had hurt Joe for a stupid sexual game.  
"Ben, please. Please. I'm ready, I swear" Joe said turning his had back to watch his lover in the face. "Go?" the other said, "go".  
And Ben did go. He gently pushed himself into the shorter's body, in and out slowly, to get him used to it. And then he sped up a bit, every thrust full of affection anyway.  
Joe was an incoherent begging mess of sighs, whining and moans. He needed to reach his pleasure. The taller bottomed out, hitting his spot harder, letting out a "I'm close too. Let go. For me" full of desire.  
And the red head could only obey, shouting out Ben’s name, and hearing the other do the same with his, riding them until the end of their orgasms. Ben then turned him and kissed him deeply. Joe opened his hazel eyes, green ones already watching him...  
"I love you" Ben said, taking the other in his arms, giving him a peck on his head.  
"Me too" Joe answered hugging back, his face buried in his lover's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I was talking with my dear @writingfromtheheart and this gif came up.  
> Ben is all powerful and Joe too much strange so joking we said they had sex but then that they were going to and finally this turned into a butt plug moment.  
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> ps check out my other Hardzello OS x


End file.
